Look At Me Now
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Continuation of Chapter 9 of Together Forever. Rachel and Santana juggle school, life, and most importantly, Ryder. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... I decided to go ahead and make a chapter story based on Chapter 9 of _Together Forever _which is about Santana, Rachel, and Ryder. This will only cover when the two are still in high school. The first chapter is the same as Chapter 9 of _Together Forever_, just to give the back story. Enjoy! Thanks to Gleek1990 for the idea!**

* * *

><p>"Rachel I-" Santana Lopez stopped talking as she walked into her girlfriend's living room. She'd been dating Rachel Berry for six months and she'd only ever been inside her house once. "Holy shit. There's a child in here." Santana said. Rachel looked up from her spot on the floor and stared at her girlfriend in surprise.<p>

"Santana... I thought we were meeting at the Lima Bean at eight." she squeaked. Santana nodded.

"We are... I just thought I'd surprise you and pick you up." she said, staring at the child. "Who's that?" she asked, nodding at the toddler in Rachel's arms.

"Him? Oh this is my little brother." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Ray?"

"Yea?"

"You wrote a song about being an only child, remember?" Santana reminded her.

"Shit." Rachel muttered. The little boy looked up at Rachel and the diva's eyes instantly widened. "Ryder I-"

"You said a bad word." the child said, laughing. Santana chuckled in amusement as the boy looked over at her. "Mommy said a bad word." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"_Mommy_?"

"San-"

"Is it true?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"Santana, this is my son, Ryder Daniel Berry." the diva said.

"How old is he?" Santana asked.

"Almost five." Santana raised an eyebrow. "Sanny, I was going to tell you..." Rachel said.

"When? When we met? The two years we were in Glee Club before we started dating? _When_ we started dating? Sometime in the past six months? Uh no... let's see... that only leaves when we move to New York, because I'm assuming he's coming with us." Santana said.

"I'm still working on that part, actually." Rachel admitted.

"You'd leave your own son behind while you move to New York?"

"I don't know yet. Of course I don't want to." Rachel said.

"Well who's the dad? It better not be Finn, St. James, or anyone else from the Glee Club." Santana said.

"It most definitely is not Finn. You wouldn't know him. I was at some workshop thing during Christmas break in eighth grade. Some guy there kept flirting with me and he wanted to sleep with me, but I wouldn't so he kept giving me shot after shot until I was completely wasted. Anyway, he convinced me in my drunken state to sleep with him and then when I got home I found out I was pregnant. I gave birth during the summer before our freshman year of high school. He was two months premature." Santana nodded.

"So when we had sex, you lied when you said I was your first." she accused.

"No. I don't count that experience as my first time. I can't even remember it happening. If it weren't for Ryder, I probably wouldn't even know it happened. What happened with you? That is what I'll think of when I think of losing my virginity. _That_ was my first time that mattered. I've only had sex with two people and only one of them is important enough to go back to. One gave me a son. One gives me love. Santana, you are the only person I ever want to have sex with. I know I shouldn't have hid this from you, but I was afraid you'd leave me. I mean when Quinn got pregnant, you just sort of..."

"Yea. I know I did. I shouldn't have done that to her and I'm _not _going to do that to you." Santana said, kneeling in front of Rachel. Rachel smiled.

"Ry, why don't you go play with your toys for a little bit. Mommy will play with you later, I promise." she said softly.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Who's that?" Ryder asked, pointing at Santana. Rachel smiled at the Latina.

"Why don't you ask her?" she suggested softly. The boy looked at Santana before shying away into his mother. "Aw baby... don't be shy. That's Santana. She's the one I'm with whenever you get to spend the night alone with Grandpa Danny and Grandpa Bobby." Ryder turned around to face the Latina.

"Mommy talks about you a lot." Santana smiled.

"She does?" Ryder nodded. "Guess what? I talk about her a lot too." she said.

"Wanna know what Mommy said?" Ryder asked. Santana nodded as she sat down fully. "She said that you a good singer, but not as much as her." he said. Santana looked at Rachel.

"That was before we started dating. Ryder, how come you can remember that, but you can't remember to pick up your toys?" Rachel asked. Santana laughed.

"Its okay, Ray. Ryder, I know that I'm not as great of a singer as your mommy. But you know what people say about her clothes?"

"Santana." The Latina in question laughed.

"Sorry, baby girl." Rachel turned to her son.

"Ryder, you know how Grandpa Danny and Grandpa Bobby are in a relationship with each other?" she asked softly. The boy nodded. "Well, Santana and I are in a relationship with each other." she continued. He looked at Santana and walked over to her.

"You're pretty." he said. Santana smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

"Mommy can I marry her?" he asked. Santana bit her lip and smiled.

"I don't think so, Ryder." Rachel said.

"Why not?"

"Because I love her and it would make me very sad if you took her away from me." Rachel explained. Ryder looked at Santana, who kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry Ryder. I'll probably like you more than I like your mom anyway." she said, laughing. Rachel glared at her. "Oh you know I'm just kidding Ray." Santana said.

"Ryder, go play with your toys." Rachel said, not breaking eye contat with her girlfriend. "I'm sorry." she whispered, settling into the Latina's side.

"Don't be. Its okay. I'm just surprised you managed to hide a kid for five years in _Lima, Ohio_ of all places. That's some serious hiding right there, Ray." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Yea..."

"So why wouldn't Ryder be able to come to New York with us?" Santana asked softly.

"I don't want to rip him out of his school and I wouldn't be able to take care of him plus go to class, plus go to auditions." Rachel explained.

"Well, he's five, so I don't think he's too attached to his school yet. And as for the juggling time thing, when you're in class, he'll be at school. I can totally watch him whenever you want to go on auditions, or if I'm busy Brittany or Artie can watch him. They're going to New York too. We could totally make it work." Santana said.

"But his friends-"

"He'll make new ones, Ray. Baby, if you leave him here, he's going to think that you don't want him. Besides, when you make it to Broadway, you'll want him there with you and by then he _will _be attached to his school. Just bring him with us. It'll be fun and exciting." Santana said.

"Interesting is more like it." Santana laughed.

"That too. But you know what? I want to see what happens. Can he come with us?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled.

"Yea. Ryder can come to New York with us... but I want to get settled in New York for a year before we bring Ryder into all that chaos. Its going to be madness when we first move in. I want to get used to New York before I bring my baby boy into all of that." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Sounds reasonable." she said, kissing the diva.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana couldn't figure out how Rachel had hid the fact that she had a child for five years. It did explain why Rachel never allowed Santana inside her house except for the time Santana spent the weekend there and had only spent the night at the Latina's house once or twice. She had to admit though... the kid was pretty fucking adorable. Santana had only spent two hours with him and was already wrapped around his tiny little finger. She saw Rachel at her locker and decided to walk over. "Hey." she said softly. Rachel turned around.

"Hi." she sighed. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Remember when I missed school Wednesday?" Santana nodded. "Ryder was sick and both of my dads had to go to work so I had to stay home. Anyway, I have to make up a test after school, but my dad just told me that he has to work late after all and can't pick him up from school." Santana brushed some hair out of her face.

"I can pick him up." she offered.

"San, I can't ask you to do that." Rachel protested.

"I'm offering. I want to. I love you son. He's fucking adorable." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Santana said softly, kissing her. "So what do you want me to do? Take him home or what?" Santana asked.

"Well... I don't normally allow him to do this, but why don't you take him out? Take him to Sonic and just get to know him or something. I'll give you money." Rachel said, reaching for her wallet. Santana chuckled and stopped her.

"Baby. My family is one of the richest in Lima. I can pay." she said.

"I don't want you thinking I with you because of your family's money." Rachel said.

"How many times do we have to go over this? I don't think that. I never have and I never will." Santana said, smiling. Rachel nodded. "Okay... so take the kid to Sonic. Text me when you finish and we can go play mini golf or something. Its Friday so none of us have school tomorrow. I'll treat my favorite people to a date. Dinner, mini golf. Maybe after we can sneak off by ourselves?" Santana suggested. Rachel grinned.

"My dads did say they were free to watch Ryder if we wanted to go out." she said.

"Awesome. We can go to that teen club that just opened outside of Lima. We can stop and get some clothes for me and then go to your house to get ready. Can I spend the night?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"Sure. But nothing can happen just in case Ryder comes in. He tends to run to my room when he has a nightmare. Besides his room is right next to mine, so he'd be able to hear us." she said. Santana nodded.

"Cool." she said, kissing Rachel before going to class.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Santana was pulling into the Lima Elementary School parking lot. Parking her car, she got out and waited by the entrance. She had a free period last, so she'd been able to leave early and get there before Ryder got out of school. About ten minutes later, she heard a bell and soon a bunch of kids were running out of the building. Santana smiled as she spotted Ryder; he looked exactly like Rachel, though his nose was a little smaller and he dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. All the other features were exactly the same as Rachel. Santana figured he got those three from his father. "Ryder!" she called out. He turned and ran toward her. "You remember me?"<p>

"Santi!" he said excitedly as he hugged her.

"Hey buddy."

"Where's Mommy?" he asked.

"She had to do some stuff for school and your grandpas had to work, so I'm picking you up. Is that okay?" He nodded. "Cool. Mommy said we can go get something to eat while we wait for her. She said you like Sonic."

"Yea!"

"Yea. Let's go." she said, smiling. "So what'd you do at school?" she asked as they walked to her car.

"We learned to write some new letters." he said. She grinned.

"Which ones?"

"C and D." Santana winced.

"Oooh... I am very familiar with those letters. Did you do well?" she asked. He nodded.

"And I made Mommy a picture." he said, holding up a drawing of what looked like a bunch of fish in an ocean.

"Very nice. She'll love it." Santana said as they reached her car. She put Ryder in the car seat that Rachel had given her before getting in the car herself. She turned on the car and was instantly blasted with Drake's _Best I Ever Had_. "Crap." Santana muttered, trying to turn off the radio. Immediately, silence filled the car and Santana caught Ryder's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Don't tell your mom about that." she said, smirking as she drove off. She pulled into the parking lot. They got out and sat at one of the outside tables after placing their order.

"Santi?" Santana smiled.

"What's up?"

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked, pointing at her Cheerios uniform.

"I'm a cheerleader. Have you ever seen a football game?" Santana asked. Ryder nodded. "You know the girls on the sidelines? Those are cheerleaders." she explained. He nodded.

"Mommy says she likes you as much as Grandpa Danny and Grandpa Bobby like each other." Ryder said.

"I love your mom." Santana said softly.

"Do you love me?" Ryder asked.

"Of course. But in a different way." Santana said, smiling.

"I don't get it."

"Okay... well... I love you like... the way your mom loves you."

"How do you love Mommy?" Ryder asked. Santana hesitated. She had a very good feeling that Rachel wouldn't want her to tell Ryder about what happened in the bathroom just two hours prior.

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana was waiting in the restroom that hardly anyone ever went in because it was so far out of the way. Suddenly, a very unhappy Rachel Berry walked in. "Santana, what the hell is so important that I had to meet you all the way out here?" she said. Santana grinned. "Oh no." _

_"Oh yes." Santana said._

_"San, we have class." Rachel said. Santana shrugged and advanced on the girl, pushing her against the wall._

_"But I'm so turned on right now, baby." she whispered. Rachel resisted for about five more seconds before giving in._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I love your mom more than I've ever loved anyone else." Santana said softly. Ryder nodded and Santana handed him his food. After they ate, Santana decided to take Ryder to the park while they waited for Rachel. As they walked to the playground Ryder stopped her. "What's wrong, Ryder?" Santana asked. He smiled up at her. "You want a piggyback ride, don't you?" she said. He nodded.

"Please?" She laughed and kneeled down.

"Come on." she said. The boy got on her back and she carried him the rest of the way. Laughing Santana pulled out her phone.

"Another picture, Auntie Tana?" he groaned. Santana smirked. While they were eating, she had convinced him to call her Auntie Tana along with Santi.

"Yes, another picture. Mommy's gonna want pictures." she said. He laughed as Santana took the picture. "See, since you laughed we gotta take another one where you're smiling." Santana said, laughing. She took a second picture and continued walking. "Ryder, be careful and make sure I can see you." she said as she set him down and sat on a bench. She began scrolling through her photo albums.

_Glee Club_

_Cheerios_

_Me & Britts_

_Britts_

_Me & Ray_

_Ray_

_Ray & Ryder_

_Me, Ray, & Ryder_

_Me & Ryder_

_Ryder_

Her phone was already full of pictures of the boy. She smiled as she scrolled through them. "Santana?" She looked up.

"Weezy... what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Walking with my man." Mercedes said. Santana looked over and noticed the boy. "Santana, Shane. Shane, Santana."

"Hey." he said. Santana nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"Uh... I... You see..." Ryder ran up.

"Auntie Tana, Auntie Tana!" Santana looked up.

"Yea?"

"Can you hold this?" he asked, holding out the toy he'd gotten at Sonic. She nodded and took the toy.

"I'm babysitting." she said as he ran back to the playground.

"Who's kid is that?" Mercedes asked.

"Does it matter?" Santana snapped. Mercedes shook her head. "I didn't think so."

"Anyway... I'll see you Monday." Mercedes said, walking off with Shane. Santana sighed and watched Ryder as he played. Suddenly her phone rang.

**Incoming Call**

**Ray**

"Hello?" she answered.

_"Hey baby."_

"Hey Ray." she said.

_"How's it going?"_

"Pretty good. We're at the park... though we did run into Mercedes and her new man." Santana said.

_"Did she see Ryder?"_

"Yea... but I don't think she realized he's yours. I told her I was babysitting for someone." Santana replied.

_"Okay... Well I'm done. Can you come pick me up?"_

"Absolutely. I'm on my way." Santana said, hanging up. She stood up. "Ryder!" He looked over. "Time to go." she said. He ran over and they went back to her car.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mami? Papi? Esta aqui?" <em>Santana yelled as they walked into her house. Her mother walked into the room.

"_Hola mija_. Hello, Rachel." Maria Lopez said. Rachel smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez." she said, picking Ryder up.

"Who's this?" Maria said, smiling.

"I'm Ryder." the boy said softly. Maria nodded and turned to Santana.

"_Mija?"_

_"Si?_

_"Quién es este niño?" _Santana looked at Rachel as if to ask if she could tell. Rachel nodded.

_"Es el hijo de _Rachel." Santana said. Maria looked at Rachel with wide eyes.

"Rachel, honey... why didn't you tell us?"

"I just told San yesterday." Rachel said. Maria nodded.

"Well if you ever need someone to watch him, Dr. Lopez and I would be glad to help out." she said. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lopez." she said.

_"Mami, voy a pasar la noche en __casa de_ Rachel." Santana said, running upstairs to pack some things.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the trio was at the miniature golf course. Just as they were about to go to the last hole, they heard someone calling their names. Turning around, they saw Shane and Mercedes walking toward them. "Damn! Are you stalking me?" Santana asked.<p>

"San, language!" Rachel chastised.

"Sorry."

"No we're not stalking you. But uh... why are you chillin with Rachel if you're still babysitting?" Mercedes asked as Ryder was putting. The boy hit a hole in one

"Mommy, I did it!" Rachel smiled at the boy as she stroked his hair. "Did you see Auntie Tana?" he asked.

"I did, baby boy. Good job." Santana said.

"Wait. _Mommy?_" Mercedes said, looking between the two of them before her eyes settled on Rachel.

"This is my son, Ryder." Rachel said softly. Mercedes's eyes darted to Santana accusingly.

"He's not mine, Weezy!" Santana exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"So... this guy just like completely ignored you?" Mercedes asked as they watched Shane teach Ryder how to play some video game in the arcade. Rachel nodded from her position in Santana's arms. "Man, I'm sorry Rachel." she said.<p>

"Its whatever. I've got Santana now." the diva said, smiling at the cheerleader.

"How long have you known?" Mercedes asked.

"Since yesterday. My girl's sneaky." Santana said, nuzzling Rachel's cheek with her nose. Mercedes nodded.

* * *

><p>Santana sighed happily as she held Rachel in her arms. They'd gone with Shane and Mercedes to the new teen club and were now sitting under their favorite tree in the park. "Thanks for hanging out with Ryder today." Rachel said as she played with the hem of Santana's short shorts.<p>

"No problem, _mi amor_. Just let me know when you need me to watch him." Santana said, pulling out her phone. "Wanna see some pictures?" Rachel laughed and nodded as Santana scrolled through the pictures.

* * *

><p>"Be quiet. Ryder's asleep." Rachel hissed as they quietly made their way up the stairs. Santana giggled as they shut Rachel's bedroom door. "What?"<p>

"I've snuck into many houses, but I've never had to be quiet because of someone's kid, rather than their parents. Its funny." Santana whispered, kissing Rachel.

"San, at least let me change into my pajamas." Rachel giggled. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Baby girl, I can do that for you. We can go in your bathroom in case Ryder walks in." she said, smirking. Rachel grinned and grabbed Santana's hand. "Wait. Let me get mine." Santana whispered, grabbing her pajamas.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, they emerge from the bathroom, kissing. They're slowly walking backward and land on the bed. "God, Ray. I love you so much. You're so amazing." Santana whispered.<p>

"I love you too, San." Rachel whispered as she kissed her again.

"Mommy?" Rachel quickly rolled off of Santana.

"Hey baby." she said, motioning for Ryder to come over. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." he whispered as Santana put him on the bed. Rachel frowned.

"I'm sorry baby." she said. Santana ran a hand through her ponytail as she scooted toward the boy. "Do you want to lay with me?" Rachel asked. Ryder nodded and Santana stood up.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth." she said.

"Don't go Auntie Tana." he said. Santana smiled and sat back down.

"I'm right here, buddy." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana woke up to see Ryder curled up next to her. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was seven forty-five. Smiling, she turned to go back to sleep, but saw a pair of eyes staring at her. "Hey buddy." she whispered.

"Hi." he said quietly, sitting up.

"Let's let Mommy and we'll make her breakfast." Santana suggested, picking the boy up and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked around and realized that she was alone in her room. She sighed as she rolled over and came face to face with a framed picture of Santana and herself from the summer before eighth grade. They had been best friends until Rachel went to that workshop. While she was gone, Santana had made new friends. Rachel remembered how hard it been to learn that she was pregnant and learn that she no longer had a best friend in re same day.<p>

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel stared at the stick in shock. She was thirteen years old. How was she pregnant? She had to find Santana. She needed her best friend. Suddenly her phone rang, belting out Santana's ring tone. "Sanny, thank god. I need you right now." Rachel said._

_"Yes your argyle sweaters are still out of style." Santana said. Rachel was silent. "That was a joke, Ray."_

_"It wasn't funny." Rachel snapped._

_"Chill out, Rachel."_

_"Santana hurry up!" Rachel heard in the background._

_"Who was that?" Rachel asked._

_"Quinn. We're hanging out at Brittany's." Santana said._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I want to. I just wanted to make sure you were home." Santana said._

_"Sanny, I need you." Rachel whispered._

_"Rachel, are you okay?" Santana asked. Before Rachel could answer, she heard some muffled voices. "Ray I have to go. Bye." she said, hanging up._

_END FLASHBACK_

The girls slowly grew apart and by the first day of high school almost everyone forgot that they were ever friends. They sort of reconnected when Santana had joined glee club, but then Santana revealed that she had slept with Finn and Rachel was furious. About a two months later, Santana apologized.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel was standing at her locker. All she wanted to do was to be able to go home and lay with Ryder. It was Valentines Day and Rachel was single. It wasn't exactly her ideal situation._

_"Happy Valentines Day, Rachel." She turned around to see her former best friend standing behind her._

_"Hello Santana." Rachel said. Santana smiled slightly and Rachel sighed. "What do you want?"_

_"Calm down Berry. I just want to talk." Santana said._

_"I don't. You're dead to me." Rachel said. Santana's face dropped._

_"Ray..."_

_"How could you sleep with Finn?" Rachel asked._

_"Ray, I'm sorry." Santana said softly. Rachel shrugged and walked away. Santana followed. "Do you remember when we bought those charm bracelets? We said we would give them to each other Valentines Day junior year. You mailed me mine before freshman year, but I never gave you yours." Santana said, holding out a box. Rachel took it._

_"Thank you." she said, not opening the box._

_"Open it, Ray." Santana whispered. Rachel looked over and noticed that Santana was wearing the one she'd given her and opened the box. She smiled as she looked at the charms they'd picked out together and remembered their meanings. There was a megaphone (Santana), a microphone (Rachel), a guitar (Santana), a keyboard (Rachel), a balloon (Santana), and a star (Rachel). There were also letter charms (R, B, S, and L)._

_"Thanks Santana." she said softly._

_"I love you." Santana said suddenly. Rachel looked up. "I love you, Rachel. I miss you and I'm sorry for everything." Rachel kissed her._

_"I love you too." Santana smiled. "What does this mean?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged._

_"Maybe... maybe we could try dating. I mean I know we haven't been close since we were kids but I love you Rachel." she said. Rachel nodded._

_"I'd love to date you." she said, hugging the Latina._

_END FLASHBACK_

Rachel smiled, immensely glad that they'd reconnected. She had missed Santana. Not only did she have her best friend back, but they were an amazing couple. Rachel had been nervous that they would break up and not be friends again, but that hadn't happened. They were closer than ever.

_FLASHBACK_

_The couple was sitting in Santana's bedroom, surprisingly just talking. Ever since they'd gotten together two weeks ago, Santana had been kissing Rachel whenever possible. "Hey Ray?" The diva looked over with a smile._

_"Yes?"_

_"How come we haven't hung out at your house? I miss your dads." Santana said. Rachel but her lip. She wanted to tell Santana, but something was holding her back._

_"I'm sorry... Look I'll talk to my dads and see. They want to see you too." Rachel said._

_END FLASHBACK_

Santana walked in quietly. "Morning beautiful." she said. Rachel turned from the picture and smiled.

"Hi."

"So Ryder and I were gonna make you breakfast but there's nothing to eat. You okay with IHOP?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "Oh by the way why are there so many pictures of you and Puck? And Ryder and Puck?" Santana asked. Rachel bit her lip.

"Remember how after we grew apart I started spending more time with Noah?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Noah and I discovered that we're siblings. He is my twin brother, actually. He's adopted." Rachel explained.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel walked into her living room to see her classmate Noah Puckerman and his mother sitting down. "What's going on?" she asked. Puck shrugged. He and Rachel were good friends. He was the only person that knew about her pregnancy, other than her fathers of course. _

_"Rachel, Noah... we have something to tell you." Bobby said. Rachel sat down next to Puck._

_"Noah... you're adopted." Mrs. Puckerman said. Puck nodded._

_"Yea. I know. What does that have to do with the Berry's?" he asked._

_"Your mother is Shelby Corcoran." Danny said. Rachel's head shot up._

_"As in..." Danny nodded._

_"Who's Shelby Corcoran?" Puck asked._

_"My mother." Rachel answered. Puck's eyes widened._

_"You two are twins." Bobby said._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Seriously?" Rachel nodded. "This is getting confusing." Santana said. Rachel laughed. "So Puck is your brother? That's freaking weird."

"Yea it is. We found out in eighth grade." Rachel said. Santana sat down.

"Ray why didn't you ever tell me you were pregnant?" Santana asked. Rachel looked down.

"I didn't think you'd care." she said softly. Santana protested. "San, you were spending all of your time with Quinn and Brittany. You didn't want your old friend messing everything up."

"I would have cared that my best friend was pregnant at thirteen. I could have helped you through it." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"You're helping me through it now." she said. Santana smiled softly. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too." The Latina whispered, kissing the girl. "By the way, your dads went to some civil war reenactment thing for the day." she announced. Rachel nodded and got dressed.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Santana, and Ryder walked into IHOP half an hour later. Just as they were about to sit down, a voice calling their names grabbed their attention. "Oh shit." Santana whispered. Rachel hit her. "Sorry Ryder." she apologized as Quinn walked up.<p>

"Hey guys." she said, looking at Ryder who was resting his head on Santana's shoulder as she carried him. "Who's this?"

"I'm Ryder." he said softly. Quinn smiled.

"I'm Quinn."

"Are you friends with Mommy and Auntie Tana?" he asked. Quinn raised an eyebrow as her eyes flickered between Rachel and Santana. Rachel nodded, answering the blonde's unspoken question and Quinn raised her other eyebrow.

"Uh... yea. I am." she said. Santana shook her head, telling the blonde that she'd get her answers when Rachel was ready. "I'll see you guys later." she said, walking away.

"Quinn!" Rachel said. The blonde turned around.

"I won't say anything." she promised with a smile. Rachel smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry if Puck and Rachel being twins seemed kinda random. I had this entire backstory planned out for the chapter, but it accidently got deleted and by the time I realized it, I couldn't remember every single detail of it and it didn't work without every single component. I promise I will get into that in later chapters. Basically, I just wanted Rachel to have someone other than her fathers to be able to help her out with Ryder and Puck seemed like a good fit for that.**

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel walked into the choir room, giggling about something when they were suddenly aware of the fact that they had the entire glee club staring at them. "Are we late?" Santana asked. Mr. Schue nodded.<p>

"Oh my gosh. Mr. Schuester, I am so sorry. We lost track of time. I am so incredibly sorry." Rachel said, rushing to sit down. Santana smiled apologetically and moved to sit down next to Rachel.

"Well, now that the entire club is here, let's get started. Rachel-" he was cut off by a phone ringing. "Who's phone is that?"

"Mine." Rachel squeaked, grabbing it and answering. "Daddy, I can't talk right now." The club watched as Rachel's face went from embarrassed to worried quickly. "Oh my god. I'll be there soon." she said, hanging up.

"Rachel, where do you think you're going?" Mr. Schue asked as Rachel packed her things.

"I have to go." she muttered absently. Mr. Schue threw down the sheet music he was holding.

"Rachel, sit down! I've had enough of you leaving whenever you feel like because you think you're the star. You're not going anywhere unless you can give me a damn good reason of why you have to leave!" he yelled. Rachel whipped around.

"My son is in the hospital. Is that reason good enough for you?" she yelled. Everyone who didn't already know stared at her in shock and Santana jumped up and pulled Rachel back before the diva could jump the man.

"Go baby." she whispered. Rachel nodded and turned to her brother.

"Noah, will you drive me?" she asked. Puck nodded and packed his stuff up as well. "Come when you can, okay?" Rachel whispered. Santana nodded.

"I promise, babe." she said. Rachel and Puck left the room and Santana turned around.

"Since when does Rachel have a son?" Tina asked.

"Why didn't she tell us about him?" Artie asked.

"How did I not know about him?" Finn asked.

"Will you all just shut the hell up? Yes, Rachel has a five-year-old son. His name is Ryder. She's kept him a secret from most of this town, even me, because she didn't want yet another thing to cause her to be an outcast. I mean, she's the only child of the only openly gay married couple in this town. We live in _Lima_. This town is a walking bigotry movement. So that, on top of the fact that people make fun of her simply because of her personality, plus the fact that she had a baby at thirteen? She'd be the most tortured person at this school. But I don't really think she wants to hide it anymore. Its really starting to take a toll on her. So just don't bombard her with questions, okay? Just let her take care of herself and her son right now. She'll give you the details when she's ready, but don't pressure her for them until then." Santana said.

"What about the whole Puck thing?" Mike asked.

"That's their story to tell you."

"Wait. Weren't you guys friends in middle school?" Kurt asked. Santana nodded. "Why didn't you know?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel walked down the hallway of Theodore Roosevelt Middle School. She'd known about her pregnancy for about a month and she was all alone. She had her new brother, of course, and Puck was very helpful and supportive, but she really just wanted her best friend. She and Santana had hung out once since the day she'd found out about her pregnancy and it didn't really feel like they'd be hanging out much in the future either. She looked up when she heard her best friend's voice._

_"And when we're all Cheerios, we'll be on top." Santana was saying as she walked down the hall with Brittany and Quinn. They were wearing their cheerleading uniforms with their hair in ponytails (Sue required that the middle school squad do that so that they'd be prepared for Cheerios in high school) and walking in unison. Santana had been a cheerleader since sixth grade, but it had never effected their friendship. Then Quinn Fabray moved to town and it seemed that all Santana wanted to do was impress the new head cheerleader. Quinn decided almost immediately that she didn't like Rachel and though at first Santana defended her best friend, she slowly began to go along with the teasing when Rachel wasn't around._

_"Look at Berry." Quinn said, laughing at the way Rachel was pathetically staring at them. "I bet she just wants to come over here and make out with us." she said. Santana winced._

_"Come on, Q, that's a little much." she said. Quinn glared at her._

_"If you want to defend her, then go hang out with her. Just know that you won't be welcome back." she said. Santana held her breath as they passed Rachel. "Hey Man Hands!" Quinn called out. Rachel sighed and raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. "Maybe if you'd stop pining after Santana, you'd be able to get a boyfriend. That is, if you weren't so freaking horrifying." Quinn said. Rachel looked to Santana for some help, but the girl was just staring at Quinn, who nudged her. Santana took a deep breath._

_"Seriously Berry. Stop stalking me. Its freaking creepy. I don't know what you do in your spare time, but leave me out of it." Santana said as they kept walking. Rachel refrained from crying until she was in the bathroom. After school, Santana caught up with Rachel by her locker. "Hey." she said softly. Rachel nodded slightly. "Do you want to hang out at my house?" Santana asked. Rachel turned her head._

_"I wouldn't want you to think I'm stalking you." she snapped. Santana looked down._

_"I'm sorry, Ray." Rachel sighed._

_"So am I." she said. Santana smiled slightly._

_"Thank God... Look, let's just hang out like old times. Do you want to come over?" she asked. Rachel shook her head._

_"I'm sorry that our friendship is ending after all of these years." she said, closing her locker._

_"Why... Why is it ending? I apologized." Santana said, following her._

_"Because you can't take back what you said and you're just going to keep trying to please Quinn. I'm ending now so I don't get hurt even more in the future. I love you, Sanny, but I don't want you in my life anymore. I'm sorry." Rachel said, walking away._

_END FLASHBACK_

Santana pulled herself out of her flashback. "I just didn't, Hummel. Anyway, just leave Rachel alone, okay?" she said, turning to Mr. Schue. "Can I leave? My girlfriend needs me right now." she said, daring him to say no.

"Go ahead." he said. The angry Latina stormed out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>Rachel rushed into the hospital to see her dad. "Dad!" Bobby turned around.<p>

"Hey baby girl. He's going to be okay." he said.

"Did you treat him?" she asked.

"Do you really think I was going to let anyone else near him?" he asked with a smile. Rachel sighed a breath of relief. "Daddy is in there with him now. Hello Noah." he said, nodding at his son. After about three months of the two bugging them, they'd had a paternity test done and it became known that Robert Jeremy Berry was the biological father of Rachel Barbara Berry and Noah Eli Puckerman.

"Hey Dad." he said, putting an arm around his sister. "Ryder's going to be okay, Rach." he said softly. She nodded.

"Where is he?" she asked. Bobby led them down a hallway and into a room. "Hi Daddy." she said. Danny looked up from the book he was reading to Ryder and smiled. "Hey baby boy." she whispered with a smile as she walked over.

"Hi Mommy." he said as she kissed his head. He looked over at Puck and grinned. "Uncle Puckasaurus!"

"What's up little man?" he said with a grin as he stood next to his sister. Suddenly, there was a nurse at the door.

"Dr. Berry?" The entire group looked over. "There's a young woman named Santana Lopez demanding to see you. She says she's family." Rachel and Puck exchanged an amused look while the adults laughed.

"She's family, Eileen." he confirmed, turning to his daughter. "You're lucky I like that girlfriend of yours." he said. Rachel grinned and Santana quickly entered the room.

"Auntie Tana!" Ryder said. Santana smiled.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"They gave me a bunch of candy." he said. Rachel frowned at her father.

"I didn't let him eat a lot of it." he assured her. Rachel raised an eyebrow and turned to Santana.

"How'd it go with the Glee Club?" she asked as Santana walked over to her.

"After I told them to leave you alone until you're ready, Schue let me leave. I don't think he felt like me screaming in Spanish." she said. Rachel laughed. "Cool cast, buddy." Santana commented, nodding at Ryder's lime green cast. She sat down on the bed and Ryder climbed into her lap. "I bet that if Mommy lets you come, the entire Glee Club would sign your cast for you." she said. Ryder grinned up at Rachel.

"Can I Mommy? Please? I want to watch you and Uncle Puckasauraus and Auntie Tana sing!" he said. Rachel hesitated.

"Come on, Rach. They already know about him." Puck said. Santana grinned at her and kissed the side of the boy's head. Rachel sighed and smiled.

"I guess you can come to a rehersal, baby." she said. Ryder cheered and Santana smiled at Rachel, who kissed her softly. "Do you know what you're doing?" Rachel whispered. Santana nodded.

"They aren't going to judge you. The only person outside of Glee that knows is Shane and he isn't gonna say anything. And I can guarantee you that none of them have said anything to anyone who isn't in Glee Club. Not just because you have Puck and I on your side, but because they're your friends. If you want, you can come up with some excuse if anyone outside of Glee asks you who he is." she said. Rachel rubbed the back of the Latina Cheerio's neck and nodded.

"Tomorrow?" Santana nodded.

"I think that would be good." she said, kissing Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana walked down the hallway. The freshman boy that had been stalking her for the past month was following her yet again. Agitated, Santana whipped around. "For the last time, if you do not leave me alone I swear I will end you." she hissed.

"Auntie Tana!" Santana turned her head to see Rachel carrying Ryder and instantly backed away from the boy.

"Hey buddy. Let's get you into the choir room." she said. Rachel smiled at her girlfriend as they entered the room. "Are you ready for this, Ray?" Santana asked softly. Rachel nodded.

"Let's do this." she said. The rest of the Glee Club was already there. "Mr. Schue, I hope it's okay that I brought him." Rachel said. The teacher nodded and Santana took the boy from his mother's arms. "Fellow Glee Clubbers, I'd like you to meet my five year old son, Ryder Daniel Berry." Ryder buried his face in the Latina's neck.

"Don't be shy, baby boy." Santana said, laughing softly. Ryder held on tighter. "Do you want to sit down?" she asked. He nodded and she moved to sit down with Rachel.

"Okay so what about you and Puck?" Kurt asked. Santana sighed.

"Noah is my twin brother." Rachel said in a tone that didn't leave room for extra questions.

"Okay... So who's up first?" Mr. Schue asked. Brittany nudged Santana, who smiled and nodded.

"We'll go, Mr. Schue." Brittany offered. Santana started to stand up, handing Ryder to Rachel.

"Auntie Tana!" Santana turned around with a smile.

"Ry, you're going to have to be quiet." Rachel chastised. Santana glared at her girlfriend as the boy's face fell.

"I'm sorry Mommy." he said quietly. Santana shot Rachel another look before kneeling in front of Ryder.

"What's up, baby?" she asked softly, trying to lift the young child's head up.

"Are you going to sing?" he asked. Santana grinned and nodded. "I like it when you sing."

"And you haven't even seen me dance yet." she said with a wink before standing up. Rachel smiled softly. She loved that her girlfriend had fallen in love with her son. You ready for this, B?" The blonde nodded and the music started.

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) x4_  
><em>Who run the world? Girls! x4<em>  
><em>Who run this? Girls! x4<em>  
><em>Who run the world? Girls! x4<em>

_Brittany and Santana:_  
><em>Some of them men think they freak this like we do<em>  
><em>but no they don't<em>  
><em>Make your cheques come at they neck,<em>  
><em>Disrespect us no they won't<em>

_Brittany:_  
><em>Boy don't even try to touch this<em>  
><em>Boy this beat is crazy<em>  
><em>This is how they made me<em>  
><em>Houston, Texas baby<em>

_Brittany and Santana:_  
><em>This goes out to all my girls<em>  
><em>That's in the club rocking the latest<em>  
><em>Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later<em>

_Brittany:_  
><em>I think I need a barber<em>  
><em>None of these people can fade me<em>  
><em>I'm so good with this,<em>  
><em>I remind you im so hood with this<em>

_Brittany and Santana:_  
><em>Boy I'm just playing, come here baby<em>  
><em>Hope you still like me, if you pay me<em>

_My persuasion can build a nation_  
><em>Endless power, our love we can devour<em>

_Santana:_  
><em>You'll do anything for me<em>

_Brittany:_  
><em>Who run the world?<em>

_Brittany with the Girls:_  
><em>Who run the world? Girls! x4<em>  
><em>Who run this? Girls! x4<em>  
><em>Who run the world? Girls! x4<em>

_Brittany and Santana with the girls:_  
><em>It's hot up in here<em>  
><em>DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back<em>  
><em>I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world<em>  
><em>have me raise a glass for the college grads<em>  
><em>Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is<em>  
><em>You can't hold me<em>  
><em>I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque<em>

_This goes out to all the women getting it in,_  
><em>Get on your grind<em>  
><em>To the other men that respect what I do<em>  
><em>Please accept my shine<em>

_Brittany:_  
><em>Boy you know you love it<em>  
><em>How we're smart enough to make these millions<em>  
><em>Strong enough to bare the children<em>  
><em>Then get back to business<em>  
><em>See, you better not play me<em>  
><em>Don't come here baby<em>  
><em>Hope you still like me<em>  
><em>if vou pay me!<em>

_Santana and Brittany:_  
><em>My persuasion can build a nation<em>  
><em>Endless power<em>  
><em>Our love we can devour<em>

_Santana:_  
><em>You'll do anything for me<em>

_Brittany and Santana:_  
><em>Who run the world? Girls!<em>

_Brittany with the Girls:_  
><em>Who run the world? Girls! x4<em>  
><em>Who run this? Girls! x4<em>  
><em>Who run the world? Girls! x4<em>

_The Girls:_  
><em>Who are we?<em>  
><em>What we run?<em>  
><em>The world!<em>

_Santana: (Who run this motha?)_

_Who are we?_  
><em>What we run?<em>  
><em>The world!<em>  
><em>Brittany: (Who run this motha?)<em>  
><em>Who are we?<em>  
><em>What do we run?<em>  
><em>We run the world!<em>

_Santana: (Who run this motha?)_

_Who are we?_  
><em>What we run?<em>  
><em>We run the world!<em>  
><em>Who run the world?<em>

_Brittany:_  
><em>Girls!<em>

Santana and Brittany immediately hugged each other. "Oh my god. That was amazing B!" Santana said. She looked over and saw Ryder clapping. "What'd you think, baby boy?" Santana asked. The boy jumped out of his mother's lap and ran to the Latina.

"I loved it Auntie Tana!" Santana grinned and hugged the boy.

"I bet you want to hear Mommy sing now, huh?" she said. Ryder shrugged and Santana laughed as Rachel pretended to be hurt.

"Ryder!" He ran over to his mother.

"I love you Mommy!" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm. Mercedes, are you ready?" she asked. Mercedes nodded and Santana walked over.

"Ryder come here." she said, gesturing for the boy to get in her lap as his mother sang.

_Every single day_  
><em>I walk down the street<em>  
><em>I hear people say<em>  
><em>"Baby's so sweet"<em>  
><em>Ever since puberty<em>  
><em>Everybody stares at me<em>  
><em>Boys, girls<em>  
><em>I can't help it baby<em>  
><em>So be kind<em>  
><em>And don't lose your mind<em>  
><em>Just remember<em>  
><em>That I'm your baby<em>

_Take me for what I am_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>  
><em>Take me baby or leave me<em>  
><em>Take me baby or leave me<em>

_A tiger in a cage_  
><em>Can never see the sun<em>  
><em>This diva needs her stage<em>  
><em>Baby, let's have fun!<em>  
><em>You are the one I choose<em>  
><em>Folks would kill to fill your shoes<em>  
><em>You love the limelight too, now baby<em>  
><em>So be mine<em>  
><em>And don't waste my time<em>  
><em>Cryin', "Oh Honeybear<em>  
><em>Are you still my, my, my baby?"<em>

_Take me for what I am_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>  
><em>Take me baby or leave me<em>  
><em>Take me baby or leave me<em>

_No way, can I be what I'm not_  
><em>But hey, don't you want your girl hot?<em>  
><em>Don't fight, don't lose your head<em>  
><em>'Cause every night, who's in your bed?<em>  
><em>Who, who's in your bed? (Kiss, pookie)<em>

_That's it! The straw that breaks my back_  
><em>I quit, unless you take it back<em>  
><em>Women, what is it about them?<em>  
><em>Can't live with them or without them!<em>  
><em>Take me for what I am<em>  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>  
><em>(Who I was meant to be)<em>  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>  
><em>(And if you give a damn ya better)<em>  
><em>Take me baby or leave me<em>  
><em>(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)<em>  
><em>Take me baby<em>  
><em>Or leave me<em>  
><em>Guess I'm leaving<em>  
><em>I'm gone!<em>

Ryder stared at his mother in shock. He'd never seen her perform live before. He'd seen videos, but he'd never actually been there when she was performing. He was starstruck. "Mommy, you're better than Auntie Tana!" Rachel grinned and Santana glared down at the boy as the rest of the club started laughing.

"Oh snap." Mercedes said, laughing.

"Good job, Ryder!" Quinn said, holding her hand out for a high five. Santana glared at the blonde and Ryder looked up.

"Sorry Santi." he said quietly. She smiled at the boy and kissed his head.

"I can't be mad at you, niño." she said, hugging him as Rachel sat down. "Let's listen to Uncle Puck, okay?" Ryder smiled up at his uncle.

"Uncle Puckasaurus!" Ryder yelled, clapping.

"Noah, this song is appropriate, right?" Rachel asked. Puck nodded.

"I may have had to change it when I found out Ryder was coming, but regardless it is still appropriate." he said. Artie and Sam went to the front of the room as well.

_(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)_  
><em>Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Yeah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Yeah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Yeah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Seven a.m., waking up in the morning_  
><em>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs<em>  
><em>Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal<em>  
><em>Seein' everything, the time is goin'<em>  
><em>Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'<em>  
><em>Gotta get down to the bus stop<em>  
><em>Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)<em>

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat<em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up<em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_7:45, we're drivin' on the highway_  
><em>Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, think about fun<em>  
><em>You know what it is<em>  
><em>I got this, you got this<em>  
><em>My friend is by my right, ay<em>  
><em>I got this, you got this<em>  
><em>Now you know it<em>

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat<em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up<em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday_  
><em>Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')<em>  
><em>We-we-we so excited<em>  
><em>We so excited<em>  
><em>We gonna have a ball today<em>

_Tomorrow is Saturday_  
><em>And Sunday comes after … wards<em>  
><em>I don't want this weekend to end<em>

_So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)_  
><em>In the back seat (In the back seat)<em>  
><em>I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Fast lanes, switchin' lanes<em>  
><em>Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)<em>  
><em>(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me<em>  
><em>Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream<em>  
><em>Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend<em>  
><em>We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

Santana and Rachel smiled as Ryder sang along to the song. Rachel placed a hand on Santana's arm. "What's up, love?" Santana whispered.

"Thanks for suggesting this." Santana grinned. Once everyone had performed, they all signed Ryder's cast.

"This was a great practice Rachel." Santana said, kissing the diva. Rachel nodded.

"I love you, Santana." she said. Santana smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Santana was at her locker when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. "Yes love?" she asked, smiling as she turned around.

"My dads are going out of town tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night?" Rachel asked.

"What about Ryder?" Rachel grinned.

"He's been wanting to stay with Uncle Puck for awhile."

"So it'll just be me and you in your house?" Rachel nodded. "I'm so in." the Cheerio said, smiling.

"Great! Come over around seven." Rachel said.

* * *

><p>Santana stood outside the Berry house, holding her overnight bag and a large box. Kicking the door, she waited. "Is there a reason you kicked my door?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.<p>

"Well love, you should let your favorite girl in so she can show you." she said. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "No seriously, this box is heavy. Let me in."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rachel exclaimed, moving to let the girl in. Santana entered and set the box on the coffee table. "What's in the box?"

"Only the most awesome thing ever!" Santana said.

"Auntie Tana!" Santana turned just in time to catch the young boy.

"Hey Ry! What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at Rachel. She loved the kid, but she had been looking forward to a night alone with Rachel.

"Noah had a dentist appointment. He'll be here soon." the diva explained. Santana nodded.

"Ry, you wanna learn how to play a video game from when I was a kid?" she asked. He nodded and she pulled out a Nintendo 64. "It's a racing game." Rachel looked over and saw Mario Kart.

"I haven't played that in years." she commented.

"I played it last night with Puck. By the way, totally won." Santana said. Rachel chuckled and sat down with her girlfriend and son. Santana handed out the controllers and showed Ryder how to play. Rachel went to choose a character.

"Auntie Tana! Mommy is going ahead!" Santana looked at the screen.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "First of all, you can't choose bowser. He's mine! Second of all, you're using my controller! Third, can't you wait?"

"Really, S?" Santana shrugged. Scoffing, Rachel used the controller to back up and change it from a three player race to a two player race. "You two have fun." she said, setting the controller down and going upstairs. Rolling her eyes, Santana turned back to Ryder.

"She'll be fine once she calms down." Santana said loud enough for Rachel to hear. About five minutes later, Rachel came back downstairs in running shorts and a tank top. She had her iPod and headphones in her hand. "Where are you going?" Santana asked. Ignoring her girlfriend, Rachel went straight to Ryder.

"Bye baby. I'm going for a run and probably won't be back before you leave. Do you have everything?" she asked.

"Yea."

"Good. Have fun and be good for Uncle Puck, okay?" Ryder nodded. "Okay. I love you baby." she said, kissing his forehead.

"Love you too Mommy." he said, hugging her. Santana stared at her.

"I love you, Mommy." she said playfully. Rachel looked at her and Santana flinched at the anger in her eyes.

"Whatever." Rachel muttered, walking out of the house. Ryder tugged on Santana's arm.

"Mommy is mad at you." Santana nodded.

"Yea. I got that one." she said, setting down her controller. "Why don't you race by yourself this time, okay?" she said, standing up. Walking upstairs, she stopped to look at the framed pictures on the wall. Most of them were of Rachel and her dads, though some of them were of Rachel and herself from when they were younger. There were some of Rachel and Puck, Puck and Ryder, Rachel's dads and Ryder, Rachel and Ryder, and Santana and Ryder. She came across one of herself and Rachel. They were sitting in Glee Club one day. Santana had decided she was going to sit on the floor that day and Rachel ended up joining her. Brittany had been playing with Rachel's camera and snapped a photo of the two of them.

"Auntie Tana! Uncle Puck is here!" Santana ran downstairs to get the door.

"Hey Puckerman."

"Sup Lopez. Ry you ready to go?"

"Yea!" Puck smiled.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"She went running." she said. Puck nodded and left with the boy. Suddenly, Santana was alone in the house. She didn't like it.

About ten minutes later, Rachel ran through the front door, breathing heavily. Knowing the girl's routine, Santana sat in the kitchen, water bottle and protein shake ready for Rachel. The diva walked in to see the cheerleader waiting for her.

"How was your run?" Santana asked. Rachel grabbed the bottle of water and took a sip before answering.

"Good. I did a lot of thinking." she said. Santana nodded. "And… you're welcome to sleep in the guest room tonight, because I'm angry with you." she said. Santana frowned as she handed Rachel the shake.

"I guess that's fair..." Rachel nodded and excused herself to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Santana was lying on the bed in the guest room when she heard the door open.<p>

"I'm sorry." she heard Rachel whisper as she climbed into the bed next to the Latina.

"It was my fault." Santana whispered. Suddenly, Rachel was on top of her, kissing her. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." Rachel said against her lips. They could hear the house phone ring, but ignored it as Rachel began undressing herself and her girlfriend. Next they heard Rachel's phone, but continued ignoring it. Suddenly, Santana's phone rang.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, reaching for the device. "Hello?" she asked harshly.

_"Hi... This is Officer Marden with the Lima Police Department... There's been an accident involving Noah Puckerman and Ryder Berry"_

"Are they okay?" Santana asked, sitting up.

_"Noah is okay. Ryder now has a broken leg to accompany his broken arm and is also unconscious."_

"Oh my god."

_"We were told you could get ahold of Ms. Berry, Ryder's mother."_

"She's right here. I'll tell her." Santana said, hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as Santana tossed her her clothes.

"Car accident. Puck and Ryder. Baby boy unconscious." Santana muttered. Rachel froze.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rachel I'm so sorry!" Santana and Rachel turned to see Puck coming toward them with tears streaming down his face. "I took him to that pizza arcade and the car came out of nowhere. I'm so sorry." Rachel started crying as she hugged her brother.

"Noah it's okay. He'll be okay, right? It'll be okay." she said. Santana turned to the nearest employee.

"We're looking for Ryder Berry. She's his mother." she said. She got the room number and gave it to Rachel. "I can't go back there with you." she said softly. Rachel shook her head.

"I need you back there. Please." she whispered. Santana looked around for Rachel's father.

"Baby, I'm not sure if I can go back there." Puck turned to the receptionist.

"Our father is Dr. Robert Berry." he said. The receptionist's eyes went wide.

"Ms. Lopez, you're welcome to accompany Ms. Berry to her son's room." she said immediately. Santana raised an eyebrow, but followed Rachel to Ryder's room.

"So... your dad's a bigshot here, huh?" she whispered. Rachel nodded absently as they walked into Ryder's room. Santana held back a sob as Rachel began crying.

"Baby..." Rachel whispered, rushing to her son's side. Santana closed her eyes.

"Rachel, he should be waking up here shortly." Bobby said. Rachel nodded and sat down. Sure enough, an hour later Ryder's eyes opened.

"Mommy?" he said slowly. Rachel smiled and wiped her eyes. "Where's Uncle Puck?"

"He's out there waiting for you, baby." Rachel said, holding his hand.

"Where's Auntie Tana?"

"I'm right here, baby boy." Santana said, walking forward.

"Mommy, I wanna go home." he said. Rachel nodded. "Can I go home?"

"We'll ask Grandpa Bobby, but I'm sure you'll be able to." Rachel said as Santana wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Ryder was just getting out of his small walking boot. He'd suffered from a small break, nothing serious, and hadn't had to be out of commission for very long. As a treat, the entire Glee Club was taking him to the local carnival. Unknown to Rachel, every single member of the Glee Club was planning on buying him tickets so that he could do literally anything he wanted to do. "Mommy! Let's go!" Ryder yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Santana laughed as she checked over her hair in the hall mirror. She was wearing jeans, Ugg boots, an American Eagle shirt, and a leather jacket with her hair straightened and into a side ponytail so she could show off her new hoop earrings.<p>

"Ry, chill buddy. Mommy will be down soon. Its all still going to be there when we get there, don't worry." she said. Ryder turned to the Latina.

"But I wanna be there _now_!" She laughed again.

"We have to wait for everyone in the Glee Club when we get there anyway, so what's the rush?" Rachel asked as she climbed down the stairs. Santana grinned at her girlfriend. "You look beautiful, as always, Sanny."

"As do you, my love." Santana said, kissing her girlfriend.

"Can we go now?" Ryder asked, obviously impatient. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"In a second, Ryder."

"Now!" Rachel whipped around.

"Ryder Daniel! I said in a second. Calm down or you're staying home with Grandpa Danny and Grandpa Bobby while Santana and I go to the carnival." she said loudly. Santana raised an eyebrow. She'd never heard Rachel yell at Ryder like that before.

"Sorry Mommy." Ryder said softly, moving to sit down.

"Thank you." Rachel said, grabbing his coat from the closet. "Ry, come here." she requested, bending down. Ryder walked over and she pulled him into a hug. "You know I love you, right?" she said softly. He nodded and she smiled. "Good. Now turn around so I can put your jacket on." she said, putting the boy's jacket on. When she stood up, Santana had the diva's jacket waiting for her before putting her own on.

"Let's go, buddy." Santana said, holding her hand out for the small boy and walking out to the car. When they got to the carnival, the entire Glee Club was already there.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, can we play games?" Ryder asked. Rachel sighed.<p>

"Lord knows you have enough tickets." she said sharply, glaring at the members of New Directions, who shrugged. After totaling the tickets, Ryder had ended up with over one hundred and fifty tickets (not to mention whatever Santana used, then decided she didn't really want to play the game after all) and Rachel had not exactly been thrilled when she found out.

"Rachel, get over it. Just because we love your son more than we love you..." Kurt said teasingly. Rachel rolled her eyes as Santana wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into her side.

"I love you more than I love your son." Santana whispered, kissing the side of her head.

"You're the biggest offender of this whole ticket scheme!" Santana shrugged.

"Take me as I am." she said with a smirk. Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed Santana's free hand. Brittany had barely let go of Ryder sine they arrived and Rachel could see him perfectly. Santana was happy because she got to hold onto her girlfriend.

"Rachel?" The Glee Club turned around and Santana watched as Rachel's eyes widened. The diva turned to Kurt and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly, Kurt was escorting Ryder and Brittany to get some cotton candy.

"Andrew."

"Was that my son?" Santana looked at the boy in front of them.

"No. That was _my_ son. You wanted nothing to do with him, remember?" Rachel asked sharply. Andrew eyed Santana.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed. He smirked.

"This your bodyguard?' Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm her girlfriend." she said. Andrew scoffed.

"Anyway, I'm ready for parenthood."

"No you're not. You weren't ready then and I can already tell you aren't ready now. Stay the hell away from my son." Rachel said, walking away.

"Let me see him or I swear I will ensure you lose custody." Rachel stopped in her tracks. "I'll do it, Rachel. I swear."

"Are you going to threaten me to see Ryder?" she asked. Andrew shrugged.

"Whatever it takes. I'm entitled to vistation."

"You're entitled to leave." Puck said, glaring at his nephew's father. Santana nodded, stepping toward him.

"Whatever. Just think about it Rachel." he said, winking at her. Santana pulled the diva into a hug.

"Baby, are you okay?" she whispered.

"He's not going anywhere near my baby." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I won't let him, don't worry." she said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Auntie Tana!" Santana smiled as Ryder climbed into her lap.

"Hey baby boy. How was school?" she asked.

"Fine. Where's Mommy?"

"She's at the dentist so we're gonna go pick her up soon." the cheerleader explained to the boy, who turned when he heard his name. "Is that your friend?" Santana asked. Ryder nodded and jumped down to talk to the other boy.

"Do you go to McKinley?" Santana looked up and nodded at the woman standing next to her. "That was a stupid question." she laughed, pointing at Santana's uniform.

"I'm a senior."

"Evelyn Walker. Ryder is my son Josh's best friend. Are you friends with Rachel?" Santana stuttered. "I know she's Ryder's mother, it's okay."

"Rachel's my girlfriend... I'm picking him up while she's at the dentist." Santana answered. Looking behind Evelyn, Santana narrowed her eyes. "Can you watch Ry for a second? I'll be right back." she said, walking past the woman. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Watching my son." Andrew said.

"You know I'm pretty sure I could get you arrested for this."

"I'm his father."

"I've seen his birth certificate. Your name isn't on it." Santana shot back. "That means you're just stalking a five year old and his mom."

"Stop trying to be my kid's second parent." Andrew said.

"I'm not. I'm trying to be a supportive girlfriend. Just back off before Rachel calls the cops." Andrew rolled his eyes and walked away just as Santana's phone rang.

**Incoming Call**

****Rachel****

**"Hello?" she answered.**

**_"Do you have Ryder?"_**

**"Yea. You ready?" she asked.**

**_"Yea."_**

**"K. Be there in a few." she said, hanging up and walking over to Ryder. "Ry, we gotta go."**

**"Is everything all right with whoever that boy was?" Evelyn asked. Santana raised an eyebrow and nodded before grabbing Ryder's hand and walking to her car.**

**"Auntie Tana what's wrong?" Ryder asked. Santana smiled softly at the boy.**

**"Nothing sweetie." she said, kissing his cheek.**

**"I love you Santi."**

**"I love you too Ry."**

* * *

><p><strong>"I received an interesting call from Evelyn Walker while I was waiting for you." Rachel said when they were in the diva's room.<strong>

**"What'd she want?"**

**"Who were you arguing with at the elementary school?" Rachel asked softly.**

**"Andrew. He's like stalking Ryder." Rachel closed her eyes.**

**"He went to his school?" Santana nodded. "What if he tries to take him? Santana, I can't let that happen." Santana pulled the diva in her arms.**

**"It won't. I promise." she said. Rachel nodded. "Look, tomorrow when we pick him up, we can give the school a description of Andrew and tell them that he's not to go anywhere near Ryder."**

**"Thank you." Rachel whispered.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel looked at Mr. Shue as her phone rang the next day. "I'm so sorry... It's Ryder's school."<strong>

**"It's okay."**

**"Hello?" Everyone watched as Rachel's face paled and she tightly gripped Santana's hand. "Thank you for letting me know." she said as she hung up.**

**"What's up?" Santana asked.**

**"Ryder went missing." she said. Santana felt her heart stop and Puck stood up.**

**"You three go." Mr. Schue said. Santana nodded and the three left. **


	9. Chapter 9

Santana was freaking out. Ryder was missing. She had just seen him that morning and now he was gone. She was going to find him. She knew for a fact that the Lima police did absolutely nothing. If they did she would most definitely be in jail by now, but she wasn't. Now that someone, most likely Andrew, had gone and messed with Ryder, she wasn't going to play around.

"I'm going to find him, Rachel. I promise." Santana whispered in her ear. Rachel looked at her.

"You can't find him by yourself, Sanny." she said, smiling sadly. Santana nodded confidently.

"I can do it, I promise." she said, kissing Rachel's cheek before running off.

* * *

><p>"Let's see... The directory for Andrew's school said this is his address... And there's a car in the driveway." Santana said as she pulled up in front of a rather large house. Sam, Finn, Quinn, Mike, and Puck had come with her while Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Artie, and Brittany had stayed with Rachel.<p>

"When I find that mother fucker..." Puck trailed off angrily. Santana nodded.

"That son of a bitch is fucking dead." Finn growled. Everyone raised an eyebrow. "It may have taken me awhile to get over Rachel, but she's my friend and I love her like a sister now. Nobody touches that boy." he said.

"Good to know, Hudson. Let's do this." Santana said, smiling at Finn before the group stalked up the front yard and rang the doorbell.

"How can I help you all?" the woman who answered the door said with a smile. Santana glared.

"Is Andrew here?" She froze.

"N-no."

"Don't fucking lie to us." Sam warned.

_"Mom, is that Ryder's pizza?"_ Santana's eyes widened and with the help of Puck she pushed past the woman. _"Mom?"_ Santana follwed the voice to a closed bedroom door and slammed the door open. "What the hell?" Andrew asked, looking up.

"Ryder!" Santana said.

"Auntie Tana, I want to go home!" he said, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. She pushed Andrew out of the way and scooped the boy into her arms.

"I've got you, buddy." she whispered, moving past everyone only to see cops rushing up the stairs.

"Are you Santana Lopez?" one of them asked. She nodded. "Is that the missing boy?"

"Yea. The jackass that kidnapped him is in there." she said. Puck, Mike, Sam, and Finn walked out of the room when they heard other voices. "Is it okay if I get Ryder back to his mom?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you officers." she said, walking down the stairs and out of the house. "I really hope he didn't recognize me." she muttered to Quinn.

"How do you know him?"

"He's the one who arrested me for those cherry bombs that I put in Pillsbury's office freshman year." Santana whispered. Quinn chuckled.

"Oh and Ms. Lopez?" Santana turned around to see the same officer.

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure to teach that one not to play with explosives." he said, with a smirk and a wink. Santana blushed.

"Yes sir." she said, walking to her car. "We'll meet you at the Berry's house, okay?" she called out to the guys. They'd gone in separate cars, just in case. She put Ryder in his carseat before getting in the driver's seat and driving off to her girlfriend's house.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Rachel's head snapped up from the magazine she was absently flipping through.<p>

"Ry?" she whispered, rushing to the front hallway to see her girlfriend carrying her son. "Ryder." she rushed forward and took her son into her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay sweetheart."

"Mama found me." he said, smiling at Santana. The cheerleader smiled.

"Mama?" she whispered. Rachel held her breath.

"That's Mommy," Ryder began, pointing at Rachel. "And you're Mama." he said with a huge smile. Santana grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You want me to be your Mama?" she whispered. He sighed, clearly frustrated.

"You already _are_." he said. The teenagers giggled.

"I love you buddy." Santana said, resting her chin on his tiny shoulder. Rachel smiled at her family... She now officially considered the three of them a family.

"What do you say we have a night in? I want a family night." she said, smiling softly at her girlfriend.

"That sounds perfect." Santana agreed.

* * *

><p>"I have something for you." Rachel said, sliding next to Santana during study hall a month later. The Latina smiled at her girlfriend.<p>

"What's up, baby?" she whispered. Rachel handed her a bunch of forms. "What's this?"

"Adoption papers..." Rachel whispered carefully. Santana froze. "You don't have to sign them..."

"Wh... What brought this on?" Santana asked.

"You... Ryder called you Mama and... we're already a family, Santana. I want to get married some day. I picture us togeter for the rest of our lives. Don't you?"

"Of course I do." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled. "I just... You want me to be Ryder's parent?"

"Of course. You practically are already." she said. Santana smiled shyly. "You don't have to sign, Sanny."

"No, I want to... I just... I need to talk to my parents. This is a big decision."

"I totally understand."

* * *

><p>"You want to adopt Rachel's son?" her father exclaimed.<p>

"Santana, you're only eighteen!" her mother said.

"Mom, Dad... he's practically my son now. Rachel and I are going to get married eventually and if it stops that son of a bitch from ever coming anywhere near Ryder again, I'll do it. I love Ryder and I love Rachel. I really want to do this." she said. Her parents smiled slightly.

"Do you know how much it costs to be a parent?" her mother asked calmly.

"I have a lot saved up, Mom."

"Do you really want this?" her father asked. Santana nodded. "You're an adult Santana. We technically can't stop you." Santana smiled. "And we know about the engagement ring."

"Th... That's a promise ring." she said, blushing. Her father smirked.

"Promise ring my ass. We know about the speech you planned out too."

"I'm gonna go now."

* * *

><p>"I want to do it." she said the moment Rachel opened the door. "I want to sign the papers." Rachel grinned. "I want us to be a family."<p>

"I love you." Rachel whispered, kissing the Latina.

"I love you too... Marry me?" Santana whispered against her lips.

"I... What?" Rachel asked.

"I had a speech planned out but screw it. I love you and we don't have to get married now, but someday... We're Ryder's parents... Or well, I will be once those papers get finalized." Rachel smiled. "It doesn't have to be now."

"I'll marry you." Rachel whispered, kissing the cheerleader.


	10. Chapter 10

"School needs to be over." Santana groaned as she entered the Berry's living room. Rachel glared at her.

"Don't say those kinds of things in front of Ryder. He looks up to you and he's going to start going along with whatever you say. We can't have him already hating school." she scolded. Santana chuckled.

"He's not even paying attention, Ray." she said, gesturing to the boy, who was watching a movie pretty intensley. "Hey, Ry!" she called out.

"Shh!" Ryder hissed, glaring at the Latina before returning to his movie. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she said in a voice that meant seriousness. Ryder's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Sorry, Mama." he said immediately. Santana smiled.

"Much better." she said, turning back to Rachel, who was chuckling. "What? Boy's my son now. I can do that." she said.

"I know. You're really good with him." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled softly.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey, Ry, Mommy and I have to tell you something." Santana said slowly, sitting down on the floor next to the boy. Rachel nodded, joining them._

_"You love Santana, right?" the diva asked. Ryder nodded, climbing into his favorite cheerleader's lap. "How would you feel if Santana became your other parent? Like, if she was your mother as well as me?" she asked slowly._

_"Aren't you already my Mama?" Ryder asked, looking up._

_"Course I am, baby. Of course I am. But... Not everybody recognizes that I am. Like... If something bad were to happen to Mommy, you wouldn't automatically come to me just because I say that I'm your Mama." Santana explained._

_"Oh... I want to go to you." Ryder said seriously. Santana smiled._

_"I want you to come to me too, baby. To do that, I'd have to adopt you..." she said. Ryder had questions written all over his face. "Its this big, long process but it basically means that you would be my son too." she said._

_"Yay!" Ryder exclaimed. The teenagers laughed._

_"Is that a yes?" Rachel asked. Ryder nodded. "How would you feel if Santana and I were to get married someday?" she continued._

_"Like Grandpa and Grandpa?" he asked. They nodded. "Cool!" he said._

_END FLASHBACK_

"What do you think will happen when we go to New York?" Rachel whispered. Santana looked over.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"What if he forgets who we are?" Rachel asked. Santana pulled the diva into her embrace.

"Baby, he won't forget who we are. We're his parents, he can't forget us." she assured the diva. Rachel shrugged. "Besides, there's a better chance of him forgetting me than there is of him forgetting you." she continued.

"Why would you even say that?" Rachel asked, looking up at Santana. Sanana shrugged.

"I mean, I've only been in his life for a little while. You've been with him his entire life." she explained.

"Santana, he loves you. You're his best friend and his Mama. I've never seen him warm up to anyone as fast as he did to you." Rachel said. Santana smiled softly. "So... Christmas break is coming up." she said, changing the subject.

"Yes, it is. My parents want to have Christmas together. They remembered that you and your dads celebrated Christmas as well as Hannukah." the cheerleader said. Rachel grinned.

"That sounds amazing." she replied.

"We can all just spend the night at my house since its big enough for everyone." Santana decided. Rachel chuckled.

"We'll see about that one. Its up to my dads." she said.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up on Christmas morning alone. Rachel and her dads had taken Ryder to see Rachel's grandparents on Christmas Eve and had spent the night there, but were currently on their way back to Lima and would be at the Lopez house soon. Santana was disappointed that she wasn't there when Ryder had first opened presents, but Rachel and her dads had dropped off most of his presents before they left so that Santana and her parents could be there when he opened them.<p>

"Santana! Open the door for your fiancee and son!" her mother said when the doorbell rang. Santana grinned and rushed to the front door.

"Mama!" Ryder said, running toward her.

"Hey baby boy!" she said, scooping the boy up into a hug. Rachel smiled at her. "Hey beautiful. You look amazing." Santana whispered, kissing the diva softly.

"So do you." Rachel said, stepping into the house as Santana greeted her fathers.

"Present time!" Ryder yelled.

"Ryder Daniel!" Rachel exclaimed, giving him a warning glare. Santana bit her lip. She still was too fond of scolding Ryder, especially in front of people, but when Rachel shot her a look that asked for help, she nodded.

"Ry, you'll get to open presents soon." she said sternly with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay." the boy said, frowning as Santana put him down.

"Apologize to Mrs. Lopez." Rachel said sternly. Ryder looked up.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lopez." he said.

"Santi, you adopted this boy, right?" her mother asked. Santana nodded and her mother smiled. "Then he's my grandson. Call me Abueitla, _nino_." she said. He smiled.

"Okay!" he said.

"_Mijo_, go say hi to Abuelito." Santana said gently. The boy ran into the living room, squealing with excitement as he say the older Lopez.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, there is one more present for you." Santana said softly after all the presents had been opened.<p>

"Santana, you already gave me diamond earrings, a diamond bracelet, and a fantastic gold star necklace. I don't want anything else." Rachel said. Santana smiled and held up a box.

"Not even your engagement ring?" she asked. Rachel smiled. "I know we're already engaged, but we got so caught up in my adopting Ryder that I never gave you the ring." she said, putting the ring on Rachel's finger. "Perfect fit." she whispered.

"Just like us." Rachel whispered, kissing Santana.

"Rachel, did you give Santana her last present?" Bobby asked from across the room.

"My present? You already gave me mine." Santana said, confused. Rachel blushed and pulled a box out of her pocket, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. "Rachel." the Latina whispered.

"Every girl should be proposed to and get to wear an engagement ring. Its only fair that you do as well. I don't want you to miss out on that even though we're already engaged." the diva said, getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?" she asked softly.

"Of course I will, goofball." Santana said, kissing Rachel as the diva put the ring on her finger. "Its perfect. Just like the girl who gave it to me." she whispered, hugging the diva.

"I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you too." Santana replied.


	11. Chapter 11

"Happy New Year, family!" Santana greeted as she entered the Berry house.

"Mama!" Ryder yelled, running toward her. She laughed and hugged him.

"You're super hyper, Ry." she said. Rachel gave her a frustrated look. "What's wrong?"

"Noah gave Ryder candy while they were together." Rachel said through a fake smile. Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"Mama, can I have some candy?" Ryder asked.

"I think we're gonna hold off on that for awhile." she teased, tickling the boy. He giggled and squirmed in her arms. "So what are we doing for New Year's Eve?"

"Well, Noah has his annual New Year's Eve party." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"And while that's always a good time, don't you want to spend it with Ryder?"

"He won't last until midnight, Santana." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Fine. We'll go to Puck's party."

* * *

><p><em>"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!"<em>

Rachel looked at Santana. "Be my midnight kiss?"

"Of course." Santana whispered with a smile.

_"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"_

Santana smiled as she kissed Rachel softly. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, love." Rachel whispered.

"Wanna go home to our boy?" Rachel nodded with a smile.

"Yea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its short, just trying to get back into this story!**


End file.
